


Let Me See Your Birthday Suit

by potatogestapo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Clarke is addicted to Lexa, Clexa Week 2018, Day 7, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, Free day, Girl Penis Lexa, Lexa is addicted to Clarke, Oral Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogestapo/pseuds/potatogestapo
Summary: It's Lexa's birthday, and Clarke can't seem to keep her hands to herself.





	Let Me See Your Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Clexa Week 2018!
> 
> This is one of those ideas that pops into your head when you don't really have the time for it, but you just have to write it. Thanks to @syngularity and @sheisme for the feedback!
> 
> Lexa has a penis, you guys. I know, wild stuff, huh? I'd advice you to ignore this fic if that's not your thing.
> 
> As always, come say hi on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dwww.aigoufa.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) !

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Lexa chuckles as Clarke pulls her reluctant girlfriend across the room when the door shuts behind them with a quiet click.  
Clarke doesn’t bother switching on the lights; the setting sun won’t disappear completely beyond the horizon for at least another half hour, and its dark orange hue glows so softly across Lexa’s skin that Clarke feels a little unsteady on her feet. She brushes a kiss to Lexa’s knuckles trapped in her hand, simply because she can, and guides Lexa to the bed. The muffled sounds of music and their friends’ laughter on the other side of the door barely register to Clarke as Lexa sits down on the mattress. Her hands fall naturally to Clarke’s waist, warm and secure in their familiar spots. She brushes her thumbs against the jut of Clarke’s hip bones, even as she quirks a curious brow in question.

Clarke feels her breathing pick up just from the sight of it, licking her lips as she drags her fingers up Lexa’s arms and settles on her shoulders. Her girlfriend smiles and widens her legs so Clarke can slot herself between them, leaning in for an impromptu hug, with Lexa’s face nestled into her chest. It’s innocent; nothing more than a press of bodies to gain that simple contact that they always seem to crave from each other. But even as she runs one hand up and down Lexa’s back and the other into her hair to scratch gently at her scalp, a tiny ball of heat glows to life in Clarke’s belly. 

It grows hotter when Lexa hums in appreciation against her; expands when Lexa exhales and burrows her face into Clarke’s cleavage, ever her favorite place to reside in. Clarke tries to fight the sudden spike of arousal; plants a tiny kiss to the crown of Lexa’s head to distract herself from the way her skin heats and prickles with the desire to be touched by her girl. When Lexa’s hands slide down to run gently over the swell of her ass, Clarke has to clamp down on her own lip to stifle the breathy moan threatening to spill from her.

“Are you okay, baby?” Lexa murmurs against her, drawing nonsensical patterns into the heated skin of Clarke’s lower thighs. Clarke hums and lets her eyes flutter shut at the attention, threading her fingers through Lexa’s hair over and over until the steady breathing between them lulls her into a state of calm she hasn’t been able to find since the party first started.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just needed you to myself for a bit.” She says, leaning back to look at Lexa. She grins when her girlfriend pouts and tries to pull her back against her, plush lips seeking out the skin over the neckline of dress. _Seems like Lexa might have been needing Clarke to herself, too._

The first press of Lexa’s lips is deliberate; a whisper of a kiss just above her left breast. Lexa always does that when she’s missed Clarke; kisses above her heart. Which, in this case, isn’t because they haven’t seen each other - they’ve spent the entire day together - but because their friends make it that much harder for them to be as ‘gross and vomit-inducingly fluffy’ as they constantly want to be - Raven’s words. And it’s not that either of them tries especially hard to avoid the incessant teasing from their friends, but at some point the wildly inappropriate comments Raven and Anya shout at them if they share even the tiniest kiss become too much. Plus, it’s Lexa’s birthday today, and Clarke really, _really_ loves watching her girlfriend blush at all the attention that follows with such an event. Even her social workers Gustus and Indra showed up today, presents and fancy attire donned, which Clarke is well aware is something worth quite a lot to her girlfriend. Lexa has been a glowing ball of joy and love all day, so not being able to have her all to herself has been worth it.

The next press of Lexa’s lips, however, pulls a shaky sigh from Clarke. Lexa drags her mouth down between Clarke’s breasts, tongue poking out to wet the skin in a slow, delicious kiss. Clarke’s fingers tighten in Lexa’s hair, pressing closer as a steady throb settles between her thighs. She knows Lexa isn’t initiating anything; knows Lexa just wants to be closer to her. Needs to have a tiny taste of Clarke to help her get through the rest of the night. It’s yet another thing about Lexa that makes Clarke’s heart race; that her girlfriend is just as addicted to her as Clarke is to Lexa. 

The whole day has been a testament to their addiction; it started off with Clarke letting Lexa pull her down into her lap after breakfast to murmur ‘I love you’s into the skin of her neck, long, delicate fingers gently tickling Clarke’s sides until she couldn’t contain her laughter; followed by a dirty makeout session with _lots_ of tongue; and ending with Clarke sucking Lexa off right there at the kitchen table because Lexa kept whimpering into Clarke’s mouth whenever she ground down against her. Then, when Lexa had gone to work merely an hour before, Clarke’s impatience got the best of her, and she surprised Lexa in the office with lunch, a bouquet of flowers and a present Lexa really seemed to enjoy unwrapping; Clarke in the skimpiest set of lingerie, covered only by a trench coat. Lexa fucked her right there on her desk, missing not one, but two meetings because whenever they finished Lexa couldn’t seem to keep herself from growing hard again. 

Right now, though, it feels more like a curse than a blessing that they’re both such ‘sad, needy little bitches’ - again, Raven’s words - because Clarke can already feel herself grow wet, and the prospect of having to wait the whole night before she can have Lexa feels like having to cross the Sahara desert with a bottle of water dangling in front of her face. Except Lexa’s not a bottle of water, but an entire ocean. _A very delicious-looking ocean, in that button down and skinny tie..._

She feels the sigh of defeat against her in a warm rush of air as Lexa reluctantly pulls back and moves to get up. 

“We better head back out there.” Lexa’s eyes are dark with longing, her mouth downturned in a pout as she, no doubt, struggles to convince herself that she can’t just lock herself in here with Clarke for the rest of the night. It has Clarke biting her lip as another throb runs along her clit, a desperate heat spreading in her belly as she contemplates their options. _Their friends can handle themselves without them for a while, right? Ten minutes. Twenty, tops._

She presses down on Lexa’s shoulders, dipping forward to kiss the confused frown off her lips when Lexa slumps back into the mattress.

“Clarke?” She queries, licking her lips when Clarke pulls back and heads over to lock the door. The resounding click is loud in the slowly darkening room, save for Clarke’s heavy breathing as she turns to look at Lexa. “Shouldn’t we…”

Lexa’s sentence trails off as Clarke tugs down the spaghetti straps of her dress and lets the fabric pool around her waist. Clarke watches Lexa’s grip tighten around the sheets as she shoots an excited, yet confused, look at Clarke, before dipping down to her exposed breasts again. Clarke grins and saunters towards her, her step quickened with impatience, as realization dawns on Lexa’s face. Her mouth falls open, ready to protest - just as Clarke would expect from her ever pragmatic girlfriend - but Clarke silences her when she bends to slot their mouths together in a deep kiss. Lexa reciprocates eagerly, moaning when Clarke dips her tongue into her mouth, but she pulls back after a few seconds, clearly conflicted.

“Clarke,” she hitches, hands coming up to cup the newly revealed flesh despite her own attempts at being reasonable. “It’s my birthday, the others will wonder where we are.”

“Exactly,” Clarke smirks, moaning softly when Lexa tweaks her nipples. “It’s your birthday. Which means,” she lowers herself slowly to her knees, chuckling when Lexa pouts at her hands’ loss, “you should get your birthday present. Well, at least one of them, anyway.”

Lexa groans when Clarke runs her palm over the bulge in her pants. Clarke can already feel it swelling under the gentle press of her fingers, heat emanating even through two layers of clothing. She cups Lexa more firmly, squeezing and dipping down to nose at her. A stab of heat rushes to her clit when she feels slender fingers slip into her hair. 

“Clarke…” Lexa breathes, spreading her legs easily when Clarke nudges them wider. Her slacks stretch with the movement, the outline of her thickening cock pressing against the fabric. Slacks have always been Clarke’s favorite outfit on Lexa; the way they sit snug around her ass and thighs, seams working their way across defined muscle and enhancing the curve of her hips. The only thing better than Lexa wearing slacks is watching Lexa take them off.

Clarke drags the zipper down slowly, knowing their time is limited, but unable to resist teasing. Lexa leans back on her other hand and watches her as she works, gaze darkening with every rasp of metal against metal. Her hips tilts upwards when Clarke plants a kiss to the top of her underwear, fingers tightening in Clarke’s hair, and her impatience is so palpable that Clarke has to stifle a laugh. She cocks a knowing brow at her girlfriend and grins when Lexa huffs a breathy laugh and blushes. 

Dragging her lips slowly up the exposed slip of skin on Lexa’s stomach, Clarke doesn’t exactly feel any less impatient than her girlfriend. It takes all the willpower she has to stop herself from mounting Lexa right then and there, especially when the muscles of Lexa’s stomach flutter and tighten under her tongue. Instead, she quickly works the pants and underwear down Lexa’s hips and thighs, discarding them on the floor as she takes Lexa in her hand. _God_ , it’s such a heady feeling every time.

Lexa is flushed and hot to the touch, well on her way to completely hard, and straining into Clarke’s palm. Her cock bobs with its weight when Clarke releases it, but it keeps upright, the foreskin slowly stretching as Lexa grows for her. Clarke lets herself admire the sight for a moment, flexing her fingers against Lexa’s thighs and licking her lips when her eyes find the protruding vein running along the underside of the shaft. Lexa watches her quietly, bottom lip caught between her teeth and breathing picking up by the second. Clarke catches her gaze and holds it steady as she leans down, thrumming with desire when Lexa gasps and cants into her mouth at the first brush of her lips.

The swollen head of her cock slides easily over Clarke’s tongue, smearing the first traces of precum along Clarke’s palate as she sinks down around Lexa. It’s not an easy fit, but years of indulgent practice has left Clarke quite skilled at taking Lexa’s cock. Her lips stretch wide as she takes Lexa almost to the hilt, all in one go. Lexa’s groan is sharp and surprised, her hand pressing down on Clarke’s head to keep herself seated in the sudden heat of Clarke’s mouth. Clarke doesn’t mind one bit, humming and swallowing around her as best as she can, and feeling an answering sluice of wetness seep into her underwear when Lexa chokes out her name, low and gravelly. 

She pulls back after a couple of seconds, sucking in a greedy pull of air and looking up to find Lexa’ dazed and half-lidded gaze. A smirk plays at her lips when Lexa tugs at her hair again, eyes zeroing in on Clarke’s open mouth. Lexa rolls her hips against her, groaning when Clarke catches the tip with her lips and suckles it. She tastes warm and musky, soft but hard, and Clarke greedily laps at the slit to catch any fresh trickle of precum.

Clarke feels pretty desperate to be as close to her girlfriend as possible, so she shoves at Lexa’s shirt, slipping under the fabric and upwards until she can cup Lexa through her bra. Lexa moans and arches into her hands, dropping down to lean on her elbow when Clarke twists her nipples and takes her further into her mouth. Lexa practically melts into her, jaw dropping open and eyes drooping shut, hips rolling until she’s steadily thrusting into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke’s own skin flushes even hotter when the tip passes down into her throat, stretching her and cutting off her oxygen. She couldn’t care less if she can’t breathe right now. Instead, she hollows out her mouth and meets Lexa’s thrusts with enthusiasm, moaning and kneading Lexa’s gorgeous little tits in her hands and admiring the view of her girlfriend completely without inhibitions or control.

When the throbbing in Lexa’s cock turns insistent, Clarke reluctantly pulls back with a slick pop of her lips. Lexa’s so far gone in her pleasure that she’s barely able to croak out her dismay of being denied her orgasm, but Clarke only wipes the drool from her mouth and shushes her, clambering to her feet and straddling Lexa’s lap. Lexa’s face shifts instantly, dismay slipping away only to be replaced by desperate excitement, lips sucked into her mouth as she grasps at Clarke’s ass under her dress. The press of Lexa’s fingers into her barely covered skin is everything Clarke has been craving all day; she’s been clenching her thighs together every time a conversation dwindles down and she has time to think about all the things she’s been planning on doing to Lexa after the party. Or having Lexa do to her. _God, so many things_.

Searching fingers slip inside Clarke’s underwear and spread her lips slowly as Lexa tilts up to suck on Clarke’s tongue. The groan is punched out of Clarke, deep and shivering, as Lexa spreads her slick and finds her clit with her index and middle finger. She rubs slow patterns, pressing in harder every few strokes, biting down on Clarke’s lower lip when she briefly dips inside and Clarke flutters around her.

“So _wet_.” She murmurs, licking a wet stripe up Clarke’s throat.

“Jesus, _Lex_.” Clarke shudders, grinding down onto her fingers and clinging to Lexa’s shoulders as her girlfriend touches her. Lexa is sensual, delicious, achingly irresistible when she teases Clarke like this, and she knows it just as much as Clarke, if not more. Clarke fights the urge to roll her eyes when Lexa grins cockily at her, but she’s too distracted by the firm press of fingers on her clit, rolling and flicking her with skill. The heat that’d long since settled low in her hips spreads to the tops of her thighs and up her chest, tingling under her skin as sweat breaks out on her lower back. Clarke can’t decide on letting Lexa make her come like this, or showing her who’s in charge right now.

She decides on the latter when Lexa’s smirk turns a shade too smug. Clarke kisses her once, fiercely, and then moves back to stand by the edge of the bed. Lexa looks lost for a moment, dazed and pouting up at her. Clarke doesn’t fall for her puppy dog eyes though, instead running hands up to her own breasts, kneading teasingly and quirking a challenging brow at Lexa. Lexa groans and twitches between her legs, clear strands of precum dripping down to her stretched base. And, as so many times before, Clarke fights the urge to suck her off to completion just so she can taste Lexa’s cum on her tongue.

“Scoot up.” She orders, pulling her hair up into a loose bun to cool the heated skin of her neck and chest. Lexa scrambles backwards on the bed, following Clarke’s movements with her eyes like a kid in a candy store. She doesn’t bother settling properly into the pillows; so desperate to follow Clarke’s orders that halfway across the bed is good enough. Her thighs strain with the movements, muscles thickened from years of martial arts curling and tightening and drying out Clarke’s mouth. _God_.

When Clarke takes her time appraising her, takes her time walking over to her, Lexa fills that time with sucking her fingers into her mouth. She licks at the slick still coating them, lashes fluttering as she watches Clarke.

“Want you on my face, Clarke.” She murmurs, reaching out for Clarke as soon as she moves onto to the bed. She curls her fingers around Clarke’s wrists, tugging her against her and licking into her mouth before their lips even have a chance to touch. “Please?”

Clarke groans, indulging herself in thoughts of straddling Lexa’s face, of fucking herself on Lexa’s tongue. It sends a rush of sparks to her cunt, her insides clenching and fluttering at the memories of Lexa’s mouth on her, but she shakes her head despite herself.

“Maybe later, Lex, we don’t have time now.” She kisses Lexa’s pout, “Tonight?” Lexa nods eagerly, grinning when Clarke chuckles at her.

Swinging her leg over Lexa’s hips, Clarke straddles her. Reaching out for Lexa’s hand, she guides their fingers to her underwear and waits for Lexa to take the hint. Her girlfriend doesn’t disappoint, eagerly tugging the underwear aside, almost ripping it in the process, and it’s _hot_. 

The slippery glide once she presses down on Lexa’s cock is as sexy as ever, an undercurrent of thrill at the thought of getting found out by their friends upping Clarke’s arousal. She spreads herself across Lexa, grinding slow and hard and smirking when Lexa’s head lolls back into the mattress. Watching Lexa slide through her lips makes Clarke’s toes curl; with every roll of her hips the purplish, swollen tip catches Clarke’s clit and slips further down, returning slicker than before. Lexa seems to have lost the ability to form words, eyes glazed and hands gripping Clarke’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises. Clarke knows she’s stealing Lexa away from her party, but _sue her. Have you seen her girlfriend?_

When Clarke lifts up off Lexa’s lap her girlfriend whines, a pitiful sound from somewhere in her chest that cracks and splinters with her desire. Clarke runs her hands down Lexa’s chest soothingly, rubbing a nipple through her clothes as she reaches down to fist Lexa’s cock. Her girlfriend jerks, eyes flying open to watch as Clarke angles her to rest against her entrance. Clarke drops her weight a little, letting the dribbling, fat tip get sucked just inside, before pulling back, repeating the motion until Lexa’s hips cant up in search of more. Fingers slide from Clarke’s thighs to her ass, clutching tight, and Clarke has half a mind to warn Lexa to be quiet, but then Lexa pulls her down on her cock, and suddenly Clarke is the one that has to clamp down on her urge to wail.

Lexa fills her to the fucking _brim_ , fast and hard, but the pain is delicious and adds fuel to the god damn fire. Clarke’s eyesight prickles dangerously, her brain turning to mush as the tip of Lexa’s cock grazes the mouth of her cervix. She rocks down before she can even try to blink away the stars, sliding hands underneath Lexa’s shirt to claw at her stomach. Lexa groans, grinding upwards and panting roughly as Clarke widens her legs to accommodate the sudden stretch. Her eyes find Clarke’s, searching almost desperately for a tether as debilitating pleasure spreads on her features. Clarke moans low, shivery, as her stretched lips meet the base of Lexa’s cock. 

“Fuuuuck.” Lexa exhales, head lolling again, looking like she’s about to pass out. Clarke watches the flush spread further up her neck, painting her cheeks a gorgeous rosy pink. She falls forward to push against Lexa’s chest, inhaling sharply when the angle has Lexa’s cock dragging against her swollen front wall as she slides a few inches out. Lexa swallows her moan with her own mouth, tongue hot and desperate as her fingers claw harder at Clarke’s ass. A weak moan spills from Lexa’s lips, pleading and sweet, entirely submissive as Clarke sucks on her tongue and rolls her hips.

“Do you think you can be a good girl for me and be quiet?” Clarke whispers, moving to nip at Lexa’s neck as she slowly circles her hips. She plants her hands on either side of Lexa’s shoulders, groaning when Lexa’s hips push up against hers.

Lexa doesn’t respond at first, breathing so ragged Clarke’s surprised she hasn't passed out already. When she pushes up to hover over Lexa, breasts swaying with the continuous grind of their hips, a smug grin spreads on her lips. Apparently Lexa can’t even bother to catch her gaze, entirely too caught up with the soft swells just below her chin. Clarke doesn’t get the chance to tease her girlfriend before Lexa pushes up to catch a nipple with her mouth, lips and tongue greedy as she works the rosy flesh into a tight, aching bud. 

Clarke hums, grinding her hips harder and threading her fingers into Lexa’s curls when her clit catches against Lexa’s lower stomach. She presses further into Lexa’s mouth, flushing at the eager groan vibrating against her skin, and ups her pace until they’re both grunting and grabbing at each other desperately.

“God, Lex… You’re- _oh_ \- this isn’t - _fuck_ ” she hitches, pulling back to press Lexa firmly back into the mattress, “This is supposed to be about you.”

Lexa is a sloppy, whining mess at this point, hands scrambling against Clarke’s skin and jaw loose as she stares fixedly at the join of their hips. Clarke aches deliciously at the sight, only partially surprised by the sparkling flush of what can only be described as a pre-orgasm when Lexa licks her lips like she’s desperate to bury her face in Clarke’s cunt. She bites back a groan and drops her weight hard, sliding her hand up until she can slip her thumb into Lexa’s mouth.

“Do you want to come?” She presses down against Lexa’s tongue, tilting her weight onto the other hand she plants firmly on Lexa’s chest. Lexa groans and nods, eyes wide and clear as she stares at Clarke. Plump lips wrap around Clarke’s finger, sucking; Lexa’s eager desperation tugging and pulling at Clarke’s desire until its shackles break and it bursts free like a wild gorilla from its cage. Clarke slips further into her mouth, pressing, rolling her hips hard and fast as Lexa moans and plants her feet into the mattress. _Oh god_.

Clarke knows, even way before it happens, that her moan is entirely too loud. It rips from her like the tearing of a seam; loud, unexpected and definitely one that will catch unwanted attention. Her throat stings with the force of it, her fingers clawing at the fabric of Lexa’s now rumpled and sweaty shirt, but she can’t even bring herself to care about the possible consequences once they reemerge from their bedroom, because _fuck_.

Lexa’s eyes have slammed shut, her brows furrowed in concentration as she drives her hips up in quick succession, fucking into Clarke as if her life depends on it. Clarke arches as the tip of Lexa’s cock repeatedly finds that sweet spot, blindingly delicious and enough to rid Clarke of her last remnants of control. She feels her own brows furrow with the sheer intensity of it, the pressure building so fast and hard she barely has the clarity to shove a fist into her own mouth before she screams. Lexa’s fingers dig into Clarke’s hips, possessive and searching, before her head tips back with a groan loud enough to shake the walls, her hips bucking one last time before she comes.

The force of Lexa’s orgasm nearly topples Clarke over. Lexa’s cock ripples and twitches in the firm clench of her walls, spilling liquid heat that rushes through Clarke like wildfire. She chokes on a gasp, tumbling forward into Lexa’s chest as the overwhelming pressure inside her finally bursts. She ripples and cries out weakly, pressing her slack mouth against the sweaty skin of Lexa’s neck, wetness rushing out between their hips and soaking them both. Lexa groans and jerks, fingers fumbling between them to find the place that they’re joined until she presses down on Clarke’s clit, drawing out the milking clench of her walls. Clarke whines and bites down on the tendon on Lexa’s neck, sucking harshly and blinking away the tears in her eyes as Lexa brings her over the edge yet again.

Clarke can’t bring herself to move once she settles from her high. _Highs_. Lexa’s hands are slow but firm when she slides them further beneath Clarke’s dress to run them along her back. Her fingers trace each knot on Clarke’s spine reverently, easing Clarke’s breathing with slow circles and gentle scratches of her nails until Clarke is a puddle in Lexa’s arms. She huffs into the warm skin of Lexa’s neck, letting her lips trace the affectionate words she’s too spent to voice out loud. Lexa brings both arms around her waist, hugging her tight, and brushes a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder.

“You okay?”

Clarke’s laughter spills out of her before she can stop it, the sound crackling in her chest like logs on a fire, before she finally pulls back far enough to meet her girlfriend’s gaze. Lexa quirks a brow at her, her lopsided smile so adorably confused Clarke has to kiss it away.

“Yeah,” she answers, grinning when she takes in the sight of Lexa’s flushed cheeks and damp hair. “I just can’t wait to walk out there to watch you face Indra after she definitely heard you come just now.”

Lexa’s face pales in an instant, mouth gaping and eyes flickering as embarrassment spreads across her face. Clarke breaks into a full-blown cackle at the sight, lifting off Lexa and dropping onto the mattress as her girlfriend scrambles to her feet to pace frantically around the room, pants still stuck around her ankles.

“Fuck, do you think? No, she didn’t - did she? _Fuck_.” Lexa rambles, anxious fingers fumbling with the buttons of her shirt to rid herself of the sweat soaked fabric. If it were anyone but her Lexa, Clarke might feel offended or hurt by the immediate shift from their post-sex haze, but she just meets Lexa’s worried gaze with a knowing smirk, draping herself across the bed and waiting patiently for her girlfriend to calm down. It barely takes a moment for Lexa’s shoulders to slump, her perfect eyes rolling in exasperation, and finally her lips quirk up in a smile.

“Yeah, she definitely heard you.” Clarke voices, her hand reaching out for her girl. “But if it’s any consolation, she definitely heard me too.”

Lexa huffs a laugh, taking Clarke’s hand and letting herself be pulled back onto the bed. She curls an arm around Clarke’s waist and pulls her flush against her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Clarke pulls back to kiss her fully on the lips, smirking and entirely too smug.

“Happy birthday, Lex.”


End file.
